Bizarre Times
by SparkingxWhitexAngel
Summary: Set after THL, Akkarin is still alive and is now living with Sonea in his residence. Dannyl and Tayend are living together but no one knows about their relationship. So what happens when Dannyl and Sonea swap bodies?
1. Chapter 1

_I read Laura Scofield's story for the Body Swap Challenge_

_and as I read it all I could think was:_

_What would happen if Sonea and Dannyl swapped bodies?_

_So here is the result!_

Bizarre Times.

**Chapter One**

Set after THL. Akkarin is alive and Sonea is living in his residence with him. No one knows

about Tayend's and Dannyl's relationship...Yet!

He woke up slowly and blinked, confused by the plain white ceiling above him. He ran his hands up to his face and stopped. _Since when did I have long hair! _He ran his hands down his body and jerked up.

"Tayend!" He yelled. He looked around wildly. Nothing resembled his and Tayend's bedroom. The walls were white, the bed sheets were a beige colour and the bed was a king size, instead of the double bed that he would usually share with his boyfriend. _Since when did I live here, since when did I have boobs and since when did I switch bodies with someone! _

"I need a mirror." He muttered, swinging his legs off of the bed. He went towards what he assumed was the bathroom and opened the door. He breathed a sigh of relief and walked in. He glanced at the mirror and screamed.

"Sonea!" He heard a male voice shout. He stepped backwards, totally bewildered. He stopped, almost falling into the bath. He looked up at the door as The High Lord walked in. Dannyl blushed a deep crimson and focused on the floor.

"I've seen you naked loads of times. You're not usually embarrassed." Akkarin said smiling. The younger man rubbed his face with his hands, not quite knowing what to do.

"H-High L-Lord." He stuttered, trying to come up with something to say.

"I thought we were long past you calling me High Lord." The older man remarked, his eyes narrowed.

"A-Akkarin." He tried again to say something. The Black Magician walked towards Dannyl, causing him to trip up in an effort to get away.

"Sonea, what's wrong?" Akkarin asked confused. _I need to get out of here._ He stood up and quickly weaved his way around the High Lord.

"I need to find Lord Dannyl." He said as steadily as possible from Sonea's bedroom. He ran to the wardrobe and quickly found some of her clothes and ran down the corridor to a spare room, leaving Akkarin standing bemused in the bedroom. He quickly pulled on Sonea's clothes and put on her black magician robes. _The last thing I remember is being in Rothen's rooms with Tayend, Sonea and Rothen. Then me and Tayend went home. Oh god! Tayend won't realize that it's not me! I'm going to have a lot of explaining to do._

Sonea woke up and turned to smile at Akkarin. The smile faltered and she edged away from the man next to her. _What am I doing in a bed with Dannyl's assistant, Tayend! And why is he naked! _The man next to her opened his eyes and grinned sleepily.

"Morning, handsome."

"What did we do last night?" She asked slowly. She panicked as her voice came out deep and sounding exactly like Dannyl's.

"Don't you remember? You didn't drink that much." Tayend asked confused.

"No I don't remember." She replied shaking her head. _What the hell is going on!_

"Would you like me to show you?" He asked suggestively, draping an arm across Dannyl's chest.

"No!" She shouted. She jumped up off of the bed and backed away. _Oh god, both of us are naked. And I don't quite know what's worse. The fact that I'm naked in Dannyl's body or that I'm staring at a naked Tayend. Who I am pretty sure, is not just an assistant to Dannyl. _The man opposite her looked totally baffled.

"Are you alright?" He asked sitting on the edge of the bed, the sheet only just covering him up. She leant up against the wall and closed her eyes. _This is just a horrible, horrible nightmare._

"I'm going to go and have a shower." She said shakily. She walked as fast as possible to the bathroom, that was adjoined to the bedroom. She turned it on and got in. She allowed the water to run down Dannyl's body. She was deeply disturbed and didn't like the whole idea of being able to see and feel her friend's naked body. She was also scared about what she was going to tell Akkarin. _Oh god, Akkarin! If I'm in Dannyl's body, I'm going to assume that Dannyl's in mine. What the fuck is going on!_


	2. Chapter 2

Bizarre Times.

**Chapter Two**

Dannyl banged on his door loudly and paused as the door opened, his hand only inches from Tayend's face.

"Tayend." He breathed, relieved to see his lover. The scholar looked bemused and scrutinized Dannyl carefully.

"Sonea." He said blankly. The magician blanched, remembering who everyone was going to think he was. _I can't tell Tayend until I've talked with Sonea._

"I need to see So- Dannyl." Dannyl said, sounding slightly urgent. The Elyne stepped back and gestured for him to come in, not without studying him carefully. The magician sat down in the living room in his favourite seat and looked up at his boyfriend to see a very confused look on his face.

"I'll just go and get him." Dannyl felt like he was in some weird dream. Sitting in his own living room but not as himself. Usually he would be sitting here with Tayend. _Or sitting below or on top of Tayend. _The magician mentally shook himself.

He looked up as he heard footsteps approaching and felt like he was in some sort of outer body experience. _Actually that is exactly what I am having. _

"Tayend could you leave me and... Dannyl to talk please." Sonea said uneasily. Neither of them had any idea what they were going to say nor how they were going to sort this out. The scholar looked confused but nodded and left the room.

"Sonea what the hell is going on!" Dannyl asked immediately.

"Why are you asking me! I wake up to find myself next to _your _assistant! Who I am pretty sure is _much _more than your assistant!"

"Well, one of us has to know how it happened. And I sure as hell don't! So you should! And... we'll talk about that later."

"Unfortunately, I don't. So seeing as we are now on the same page-"

"We are not on the same page. Your boyfriend is the _High Lord. _How's he going to react when he finds out about our predicament!" Dannyl cut in.

"We won't tell him."

"That's all well and good but what happens if we are stuck like this forever!"

"You worry too much Dannyl. I'm pretty sure we won't be stuck like this forever." Sonea replied calmly.

"So what am I going to do if the High Lord tries anything?"

"Akkarin. Just come up with an excuse, like you had a hard day." The female magician shrugged and then her eyebrows creased into a frown. "And shouldn't I be worried about Tayend. He seems to think you two are much more than friends. And come to think of it, so do I." Dannyl sighed.

"Me and Tayend... Well... Um... We are more than friends." He stuttered.

"How much more?" Sonea asked suspiciously.

"Kind of like boyfriend and boyfriend." He smiled sheepishly and looked down at the floor. Sonea beamed happily and clapped her hands.

"It's nothing to be ashamed about! You didn't think I'd care, did you?" She exclaimed.

"Well... everyone else will." He murmured.

"So! I'm not everyone else! Jeez.. Dannyl. Anyway, what am I supposed to do if he makes a move on me?"

"Just say you've had a hard day."

"What if that doesn't work?"

"Then just say you're not in the mood." Sonea sighed outwardly and started pacing. _This is very disconcerting. I feel like I'm at a great height. I have to get back into my own body. _An idea formed in her head and she ran towards the door.

"Where are you going!" Dannyl yelled after her.

"To see Rothen!" She shouted, closing the door behind her. Tayend came into the living room and looked at Dannyl.

"Would you like something to eat _Sonea_ or do you have to get to the hospice?" The scholar asked in a slightly sarcastic tone. Dannyl frowned at his boyfriend's sarcasm and shook his head. Then realisation dawned on him. _Crap! I can't go to the hospice, I'm not a healer._

"I need to go to the library." He said hastily and walked out.


	3. Chapter 3

Bizarre Times.

**Chapter Three**

She knocked on the door to Rothen's rooms and waited patiently. She smiled up (_more like down) _at her former guardian.

"Dannyl, I didn't expect to see you today!" The older magician exclaimed happily. Sonea smiled weakly.

"Can I come in?"

"Of course, of course." He replied, gesturing for her to come in. She walked towards her usual seat and sat down. Rothen gave her a bemused look and sat down opposite her.

"A drink?"

"No thank you." She replied shaking her head.

"I have to say Dannyl, I didn't expect to see you for a couple of days. I thought that you would be carrying on with your research."

"Yes my research." She remarked shiftily.

"Your assistant doesn't mind that you're here, does he?" _Me and Dannyl completely forgot about Tayend. _

"Well, he didn't say anything." She answered shrugging.

"It's a shame that I don't get to see Sonea as much as I see you. But she is the High Lord's girlfriend and she is very busy at the hospice." _Shit! I completely forgot about the hospice. Oh god! I've left Dannyl and he has no idea how to do the sort of healing that is required._

"Look Rothen there's something I have to tell you." She said slowly.

"What is it?" He asked worriedly. She looked up alarmed, not meaning to worry him so much.

"It's nothing that bad. It's just um... well... you see... I'm Sonea not Dannyl." She managed to say.

"I'm not sure I follow." Rothen frowned.

"Me and Dannyl have swapped bodies." She confessed.

"If you're playing a trick on me Dannyl, then it's not working because this isn't funny." He said seriously.

"Rothen I'm not playing a trick on you." She said wearily, not in the mood to have to try and explain the situation. "I can show you if you want." She added.

"Please do." She moved forward and placed her hand on his and showed him how she had been talking to Dannyl, even though she was in Dannyl's body. She opened her eyes and the look of shock and horror on her former mentor's face would've been funny had it not been for the seriousness of the situation.

"What do you plan to do?" He asked tiredly.

"We don't know. Hopefully it's just a twenty four a thing."

"And if it isn't?"

"Then I have to explain to Akkarin what has happened and hope that he comes up with a solution." Rothen placed his face in his hands and looked up at her from the tips of his fingers.

"Why is it that my two former novices always seem to get themselves into some sort of trouble. And even now when they are adults cause me problems?" He asked rhetorically. Sonea smiled apologetically and got up to leave.

"You don't have to leave." He said quickly.

"I think I need to. I'm going to have to go and find Dannyl." She smiled.

Dannyl sat in the library staring blankly at the book in front of him, which he'd only opened to the front page. He didn't turn when the door opened. He felt someone standing in front of him and looked up. He immediately turned white at the man before him. _He always manages to keep his features controlled. I have no idea what he is thinking. Maybe I don't want to know what he is thinking._

"Why aren't you at the hospice Sonea?" He asked levelly. _Oh fuck!_

"Umm... I don't feel up to it today." Dannyl replied weakly. "High Lord." He quickly added.

"Why didn't you tell Lady Vinara?" Akkarin asked sternly.

"I forgot High Lord. I just... don't feel like myself today." He moved his gaze down to the table unable to look at the penetrable gaze of the man before him.

"Would you please stop calling me High Lord, Sonea." Dannyl heard slight irritation in his voice.

"Sorry H- Akkarin." He said sheepishly.

"What's going on Sonea? You're not acting like yourself." Dannyl looked up and felt disconcerted when he realized that the High Lord actually looked concerned and worried.

"I just need to lie down. I think I'm coming down with something." He said shakily. He shifted back in his chair as Akkarin walked towards him with his hand outstretched. The High Lord gave him a bemused look.

"Go home and get some sleep." He said blankly. _It's amazing how quickly he can hide his emotions. _Dannyl thought as he got up and walked out of the library.

Sonea walked into Dannyl's house and sat down on the sofa.

"Dannyl?" She heard Tayend call. _Just kill me now._

"In here." She yelled, begging to be rescued by someone. She watched as the scholar walked in with a devilish smile on his face.

"I've been waiting for you." He said in a low tone and began running his hand through Dannyl's hair, standing behind the sofa. Sonea gulped audibly and opened and closed her mouth, no sound escaping. The man behind her chuckled.

"I've managed to render you speechless. Usually you would have to be lying on your back for me to do that to you." He murmured into her ear. She moved away slightly but the Elyne caught her arm and pulled her back. "You don't usually try to run away. On the contrary, normally I'm the one trying to get away from you. You _are _incredibly demanding, Lord _Dannyl." _He said, putting extra emphasis on the last word. Sonea squeaked and tried again to get away. "You want to play it that way, do you?" He remarked laughing. "Alright. I'll be the cat and you be the mouse." He continued in a low voice.

"Tayend..." Sonea said weakily.

"Yes, sweet mouse." Tayend said mockingly.

"I-I'm tired." She tried. At this the scholar fell into fits of laughter.

"Y-you say no t-to sex be-because you're tired!" He shouted, through hoots of laughter. _What the hell do Dannyl and Tayend get up to! _"That's a first."He added smiling.

"I-I'm just not in the mood." She stuttered. Tayend placed his hand upon his heart and looked up at the ceiling.

"What is the world coming to? The man I love has just said he is not in the mood for sex!" He said this with a slightly bitter undertone. _He loves Dannyl? Does Dannyl know this? I'm guessing so because he believes that I am Dannyl. But why the bitterness? Is he that put out that I or should I say Dannyl, won't sleep with him?_

"I-I just feel that if we keep... doing it. The guild will eventually find out." The scholar shook his head emphatically and sat down on Dannyl's lap. He stroked Dannyl's cheek gently, moved his face closer to what he assumed was his lover's face and whispered:

"They will never find out." He kissed her gently and started to undo the catch of Dannyl's robes. She jumped up and was shocked when Tayend fell to the floor. _I must have gotten Dannyl's strength as well. _

"Tayend I'm sorry. I can't do this." She confessed. He looked up at her slightly angry.

"I know." He said maliciously. Sonea couldn't help but feel confused by the scholar's apparent anger. "I know it's you Sonea and that Dannyl is somewhere else stuck in your body!" He yelled furiously. Sonea's mouth gaped open and she looked at the man who was still sitting on the floor.

"How did you find out?" She asked patiently.

"I could hear you and Dannyl talking! Did you two honestly think I couldn't!" He practically bellowed. Sonea flinched and looked at her hands guiltily.  
>"I'm sorry Tayend. It's just that we didn't want anyone to know. Akkarin doesn't know yet and we just felt that the fewer who knew the better." She replied sheepishly.<p>

"Well you could've said something." He muttered. She held out her hand and the scholar took it, she helped him and looked him straight in the eye.

"Tayend, Dannyl loves you and I think he was just afraid of what you would say. He's scared that people will find out about your relationship and I think this falls under the same context." She sighed deeply. "He just doesn't want people to know." She continued shrugging slightly. The scholar grinned ruefully at her.

"Sorry about my little outburst, I just don't like being lied to." Sonea nodded, not quite sure what to say. Suddenly, the man in front of her grinned evilly. "You don't object to me acting as if I don't know anything and having a little fun of my own do you?" He asked with a twisted smile. _Good luck to Dannyl._

"Not at all." She replied, smiling broadly. _Might just as well get some fun out of this horrible situation. _


	4. Chapter 4

**Please look on my profile for an important update and sorry that it's taken so long to update the story.**

_Bizarre times_

**Chapter Four**

Dannyl walked along the courtyard towards the High Lord's residence, worried about what him and Sonea were going to do about the situation they were in.

"Sonea!" He heard a familiar voice yell. He didn't immediately turn around, forgetting who he was at the moment. "Sonea, you don't have to be so ignorant!" Tayend shouted, chuckling. The magician turned to see the scholar running towards him.

"Tayend, what do you want?" He asked confused. The younger man grinned and grabbed hold of Sonea's arm, dragging Dannyl towards their private study room adjoined to the library.

"I need to speak to you."

"Wh- to me?" He asked almost making a mistake. _He can't know. Not yet._

"Yes to you." Tayend replied, slightly impatient.

"Why?"

"Well, Dannyl told me that you now know about our relationship. So..." He trailed off shrugging.

"So?"

"I was hoping you could give me some relationship advice." Dannyl was immediately on guard. _What the hell does he need advice about! He hasn't done anything wrong. He's more than adequate in bed. Or is it about me?_

"What sort of relationship advice?" He asked suspiciously. The blonde man grinned mischievously at him.

"Well you see... I am perfectly good in bed." Dannyl rose his eyebrows at this. "Well, it's obvious. Sonea, you should hear the noises he makes. I'm surprised the whole of Kyralia can't hear him." The magician's jaw dropped. _What the hell! Why is he telling me all this, when he thinks I'm Sonea! I am going to kill him!_ "Anyway, he's alright. I suppose. But that's not what I want to talk about. You see, we're very experimental . I mean we've done it on every floor in our house, every sofa, every bed, up against the wall, the stairs, you name it. But well, I want to try out role play but I don't know whether Dannyl would be up for it. You know what he's like. Doesn't want anyone to find out, it's only with a bit of encouragement that we actually end up having sex. _Anywhere!"_ The older man didn't know how to reply to this, _what is wrong with him! Why doesn't he just tell the whole of Kyralia that we're together!_

"Why do you think that I will know the answer to your problem?"

"Well, I was thinking about asking Rothen but I don't think he would want to hear about how randy Dannyl gets when he's horny. I mean Dannyl's like a son to him."The scholar explained enthusiastically. _When I am back in my own body I am going to throttle him!_

"I see your point." Dannyl remarked.

"So do you think he will?" Tayend asked curiously. _Bloody hell! What the hell am I supposed to say?_

"What role play do you want to do?"

"I was thinking something like whips and chains. I'll be like the torturer and he could be the helpless victim." The scholar winked whilst the magician just stared at him, dumbfounded. _I don't particularly like the idea of whips and chains but will he guess it's me if I say that? _

"I'm sure Dannyl would love it. By the sounds of it he gets _very very randy. _And would _love _to have weird kinky sex with you." He said emphatically. Tayend nodded appreciatively.

"Can I ask you another question?"

"I suppose." _Oh god, what's he going to ask now?_

"Well, it's just... I think Dannyl's quite small... in some respects." Tayend struggled to say as he was trying not to laugh. _I must not laugh, I must not laugh._

"What do you mean by some respects?"

"I mean.. like... down there." The scholar replied nodding to Sonea's crotch. The magician felt totally offended. _**Small! **__He's the one who always moans when I'm inside of him! I can't be that bloody small!_

"I'm sure he's not that small."

"Oh but he is." Tayend said dramatically, placing a hand upon his heart. "He's so small that I have to fake and think about myself inside of _him _to make myself come." He was now looking up at the sky, with both hands clasped against his chest. Dannyl couldn't help but stare at him angrily. _The absolute bastard! _

"Why don't you tell Dannyl this?" He asked furiously.

"Because I don't want to hurt him. I do still love him, even if I do look at Lord Dorrien more than I should when he comes to visit." Tayend continued. "I love him so much. Do you think that he and Lord Dorrien would ever be up for a threesome?"

"No I don't!" He said slightly angrily. The scholar gave him a hurt look.

"You don't have to be so harsh about it Sonea. Jeez you're starting to sound like Dannyl. Always on edge. Never relaxed, not able to take a joke, serious all the time, even serious during sex. Which I don't suppose you are." He amended.

"You're being a bit of a dick don't you think?"

"Not at all. I love Dannyl in spite of all that." He said cheerfully. "What do you think I could do to make Dannyl improve in bed?"

"I don't know. Have you ever considered that you might not be that good in bed?" Dannyl asked through gritted teeth as they entered their private study room.

"Trust me on this one Sonea, I _know _that Dannyl doesn't fake. Most of the time he is begging for more. He is _very very __**demanding**_!" He replied putting extra emphasis on the last three words. _I've had enough, _Dannyl thought.

"You're taking this too far Tayend. Your's and Dannyl's private life is none of my business and I don't think Dannyl would be too happy if he knew you were saying all this to me."

"That's because he's a tight upright bastard that can't relax!" Tayend shouted maliciously. Dannyl winced but didn't stop. _He wants an argument I'll give him an argument. _

"No I'm not and if you think that about me why did you never say? And bad in bed! You absolute liar! You're the one who is always begging for _more_! And I am not small either! _Remember, _you measured me the other day and it said that I was _seven _inches! Just because you're nine doesn't make me _small!_" The magician yelled, forgetting who he was.

"Ha! I knew I could trick you into telling me who you are!"

"What?" Dannyl asked confused.

"Earlier when you were talking with Sonea, I heard you both." He said calmly. "Sonea knows that I know." He continued. "I tricked her as well." He said proudly.

"So all that stuff you were saying before, you didn't mean it?"

"No!" The scholar shouted. "Did you honestly think that I did?" He asked incredulously.

"Well..." _My life has not being boring since I got with Tayend! Nothing is ever simple with him! _Tayend roared with laughter and leant up against the wall.

"Jesus Christ! You are an idiot Dannyl!" He boomed, laughing still. The magician walked towards the scholar.

"I _am _going to kill _you!_" Dannyl said smiling slightly. Tayend's laughter faltered and he looked at his lover sadly.

"You're going to have to wait until your in your own body I'm afraid." Dannyl stopped and backed away towards the door.

"Well as soon as I do Tayend, you had best be afraid." The older man said grinning mischievously. "I'll be the one holding the whips and you'll be the one in the chains." He continued with a wink as he turned and left the room.


	5. Chapter 5

Bizarre times.

**Chapter Five**

Dannyl walked towards the High Lord's residence as fast as possible. Fearful of Akkarin's reaction if he were to return and find that 'Sonea' wasn't there. _I'm surprised that he doesn't already know about mine and Sonea's situation, _Dannyl mused, _I don't suppose I actually want to be there when he finds out. _He knocked on the door and watched as Takan opened it with a bemused look on his face.

"Lady Sonea." The magician walked in as Akkarin's servant held the door open for him. "Would you like anything my Lady?" Takan asked politely. Dannyl turned and shook his head. Takan bowed and walked away. _Now what am I supposed to do? _He looked at the space around him and sighed, _Of all the people I could swap bodies with, it would be the High Lord's girlfriend. _He shuffled around in a circle trying to work out where to go and scowled.

"Takan!" He yelled. He heard the sound of feet and felt slight anger and irritation as Takan fell to the floor at Dannyl's feet.

"How can I be of service my Lady?" The servant asked.

"Umm... Please can you stand up? And could you show me where the library is, please?" The magician asked tentatively. The man before him gave him a weird look but nodded as he stood up.

"This way my Lady." _I wish he would stop calling me "my lady", it's very disconcerting. _He followed behind Takan glancing around him nervously. _I wouldn't mind being the High Lord with the benefit of this house. _He jumped out of his thoughts as Takan was standing in front of him, holding a door open.

"Thank you Takan." He gave a short bow to show his gratitude and walked into the library. He stopped and looked around him at the amount of space and books. His eyes fell on the fireplace, _I've never seen such a grand fireplace. What the hell have I stepped into?_

"Sonea?" Dannyl gave a startled move at the sound of the High Lord's voice. He turned around slowly and tried not to wince at the blank look upon the man's face. "Or should I call you Lord Dannyl?" Dannyl flinched visibly, neither Akkarin's face nor the tone of his voice had changed, so Dannyl had no idea whether he was angry or not. For a second he thought he saw a flicker of humour cross the man's face but quickly discarded this, _if I were him,I wouldn't be in the best of moods._

"No I don't suppose you would be." The High Lord remarked. _I forgot he could do that, _Dannyl cringed. "Do you know why you and Sonea swapped bodies?"

"Neither of us do, High Lord." _If we bloody well did we would know where to start to look for a way to change ourselves back._

"Yes I suppose you would be." _I wish he would stop doing that. I don't suppose he knows either. _

"Unfortunately Lord Dannyl, I won't. Seeing as you aren't going to say straight out what you are thinking. And yes you've guessed right, I don't know." He remarked, this time he sounded slightly amused, _I still don't feel totally comfortable around him. Though, Sonea loves him and has clearly found a way past his cold demeanour. _

"I'm glad she does. Would it help you if I told you that I love her too? And enough about how you perceive me, where is Sonea?"

"At my house with Tayend, my Lord." Akkarin's high brows rose in amusement. _He knows about mine and Tayend's relationship, I'm not even going to try and hide the fact. _He heard a chuckle and looked up.

"I have no problem with yours and young Tremmelin's relationship. Just remember that others won't be so kind." _For all his coldness he isn't a bad man. Just one that likes to be secret._

"I'm glad you realise that Lord Dannyl. Now please take me to your house so that the four of us can talk about this... problem."

"The four of us, my Lord?" Dannyl enquired.

"Well I assume that Tayend knows that the person he thinks he is with, isn't actually that person and is in fact my girlfriend."

"Yes he does, my Lord."

"Well, from the conversations I have had with him he seems like an intelligent young man. I'd like to see what he has to say." _He's too intelligent for his own good, _he thought fondly.

"I wish the Guild was more accepting. It is obvious that you and Tremmelin love each other, like me and Sonea do. Despite the fact that you are both men you should be allowed to have a proper relationship. Not one full of fear that you could be discovered." Dannyl scrutinized the man before him trying to sense the emotion behind the words. _He said them as if they were a mere fact, but coming from someone else they could have almost being sentimental._

"From what I've guessed, the whole of the Guild has figured it out anyway." Seeing the look on Akkarin's face he quickly added; "My Lord."

"Only because you haven't made it blatantly obvious. You cannot have an open relationship like any other couple can just for the simple fact that you are both Lads." Yet again Dannyl tried to see if there was any sign of sentimental feeling in the man's voice or face.

"Unfortunately neither of us gets to choose the law, High Lord."

"And for that, Lord Dannyl, I am sorry." There was no mistaking the sincerity of the High Lord's words and Dannyl could only nod in response. _I will never ever begin to understand him. I'll leave that to Sonea._ "We had best get going." Akkarin nodded towards the passageway and the younger magician walked forwards, nothing more was said on the subject of Dannyl's and Tayend's relationship.


	6. Chapter 6

Bizarre times.

**Chapter Six**

All four of them stood in Tayend's and Dannyl's living room, looking from one to the other. Sonea, Dannyl and Tayend stood in an amused silence, none of them had ever expected for the High Lord to _ever _be standing in another magician's quarters let alone house.

_Every time I think that I am getting to know him, he does something that makes me take a step back and rethink, _mused Sonea. _Though, this is a pretty serious situation. One that involves me so that no matter what happened he was going to be involved. _She looked over at Dannyl, _more like my body, _and could sense the unease that Dannyl was feeling. Looking over at the scholar, she could see a mixture of emotions fighting their way onto his face. She sighed, _why does everything bad seem to happen to me!_

Akkarin looked at the three before him and couldn't help but feel slightly irritated. _They've had most of the day to think about this and none of them have managed to come up with anything. Tayend may be smart but he is slightly childish, he's finding this whole situation quite amusing. He believes that we will be able to sort this out. _He looked over at Dannyl and Sonea, _neither of them know what to do either. Bloody hell, this is going to be a long evening. _

"High Lord, Lord Dannyl and Lady Sonea maybe you would like to sit down?" Tayend ventured, breaking everyone out of their thoughts. The three of them complied, but all of them rather stiffly. Even Akkarin, who usually tried to keep up appearances, sat down rigidly, Dannyl still looked at him slightly uneasily though, the High Lord didn't easily lose his cold and commanding demeanour.

Akkarin guessed that either none of them had anything to venture or they felt uneasy around him, _though in Sonea's case I know it's because she has nothing to say. _He made a sweeping glance at all three of them again, but studied Tayend the closest. _He has a thoughtful expression on his face, almost like he's trying to work out what to say and whether it's the right thing to say with me around. _Right on cue Tayend spoke.

"Well, we know that you two were together last night before you both went your separate ways. So..." He trailed off. Whilst Dannyl and Sonea looked at him with an encouraging expression on their face, Akkarin kept his face blank and thought about the scholar's words. _The Guild needs someone with his brain and courage, he's the first one to speak out and he's come up with a place to start. _The High Lord felt a twinge of anger, _but he will never be accepted because he makes it known that he is a lad. _He scowled slightly and Tayend must've seen the look on his face for he asked:

"High Lord, I know it isn't much but it is the best I could come up with. My Lord, do you have anything else that might be of help?" Akkarin could help but feel shocked by the young man's words. _Normally, people would be too scared to be outspoken around me, _he thought amusedly.

"Tremmelin, who was there with you last night?"

"Please just call me Tayend, my father never deemed it right that I carried on using the family name after I left home. And me, Lord Rothen, Lord Dorrien, Lady Sonea and Lord Dannyl."

"It seems very unlikely that either of them would do something like this." Sonea cut in quickly, defending her old mentor and friend.

"I agree Lor- Sonea. I just don't understand how this could happen." Akkarin said frustrated with the lack of information.

"It's happened before." Dannyl muttered quietly. All three of them regarded him curiously.

"When, Son- Lord Dannyl?" The High Lord asked earnestly.

"Ages ago now." He answered, his face screwed up in concentration. "It was in one of the books I was looking through." He stared down at the floor, desperate to piece the little bits he could remember together. "I can't quite remember how exactly it happened, it just said that the effects were only temporary."

"Dannyl, are you sure that that is what the book said and that what you have just said is the same thing that has happened to you and Sonea?" Tayend asked tentatively. Dannyl turned and looked at his boyfriend straight in the eye.

"Yes I am."

"Where is this book?" Akkarin asked abruptly. The former Ambassador looked at the floor apologetically.

"Elyne, my Lord."He murmured.

"Alright..." The High Lord faltered. Sonea looked at him questioningly.

"Yes Akkarin?" Akkarin sighed at his girlfriend's question and sighed loudly.

"Unfortunately, Sonea I will not be able to have you come back to the residence tonight."

"Why not!" She asked outraged.

"How am I meant to explain to people that the reason Lord Dannyl spent the whole night in my Residence was because he wasn't actually said person but you?" He smiled wryly and continued before anyone could cut in. "And it would unnerve me to say the least if Lord Dannyl was to come back with me but in your body."

"So what do you propose we do then?" She snapped.

"You stay here, if that is alright with Tayend and Lord Dannyl." At this he turned to Tayend. "I don't expect Dannyl to go to bed with you whilst he is in my girlfriend's body." He said seriously.

"Trust me High Lord, I don't want him in my bed whilst he is in Sonea's body. No disrespect meant. And it is no problem with me if they both stay here for the night." The scholar said, smiling slightly.

"Good. And then tomorrow if the effects haven't worn off then... Well, we shall cross that obstacle when it comes to it." Akkarin stood up to take his leave. Sonea, Dannyl and Tayend stood up and all three of them bowed. The High Lord nodded his head and left. Sonea turned and looked at Tayend.

"Where would you like us to stay?"

"There are two spare rooms upstairs." The scholar answered before moving forward to leave the room.

"Where are you going?" Dannyl asked suspiciously.

"To go and get dinner. Where did you think I was going?" Tayend asked confused.

"Out of this house. I get the feeling you don't feel very comfortable around me at the moment."

"Well, did you expect me to Dannyl? If I turn to talk to Sonea I find myself staring at your body and if I turn to talk to you, I find myself looking at Sonea's body. Not a situation I have ever wanted to be in." He said exasperated.

"It's not a situation any of us wanted to be in." Sonea put in gently. They nodded in agreement and Tayend continued on his way to pick up the dinner from the kitchen.

"Wait!" Dannyl shouted as Tayend got to the doorway. The scholar turned and looked at him expectantly. "Why don't you get one of the servants to bring it up?"

"Because I need... air." The scholar gestured wildly. _How the hell do I explain the fact that I just want to down a bottle of wine and forget about all of this! _Dannyl nodded in understanding and Tayend continued walking to the kitchen.


End file.
